


Sword Art Online - A Fanfic

by Alehblob



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alehblob/pseuds/Alehblob





	Sword Art Online - A Fanfic

Hello. I'm John, your narrator, as well as the main character of this story! Whether you care or not, this is my story. This is SAO-A Fanfic  
It had began, like everything else, with a bang.  
The bang that ended my childhood, and brought me to face the harsh reality that is life. My parents hadn't meant much to me, we were never very close, but even with


End file.
